High Fever and Passion Part Two!
by hislips
Summary: So Kei have another high fever and guess what? Hikari was there again to take care of him! If things go a little beyond in the first fever, what more can happen in the second one? High fever and Passion are sweeter the second time around! Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** So before I post my sequel for the The Love HE and SHE Feels, I just want to publish this One Shot I made. I get the inspiration from the 12th episode of the Special A anime, it's the High Fever and Passion episode! I want to make another story about Kei being sick. I never get tired of the feverish Kei, he is so cute! So please read and review. Enjoy guys! ^_^

**P.S.:** It has nothing to do with The Love HE and SHE Feels or to my sequel. ^_^

**P.S.S.:** Italic letters refers to Hikari's thought.

**P.S.S.S.:** Try picturing this fic in the anime and not the manga. ^_^

**Dedicated:** For my Dhey-chan, AudTheOdd! I miss you so much!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Special A, Minami Maki did.

**High Fever • Passion Part Two**

Sitting close by the window in a private plane, Hikari just kept on getting amazed in the spectacular view she saw from where she sat. While she felt so excited for the trip, the guy who sat beside her was feeling the opposite. Kei, was sitting there motionless in his seat and not feeling excited at all. He was still in his office suit except that the necktie was already loosened. It was a hard and hassle day for him since he needed to go to this trip despite the fact that he just got off from the hectic life of the Company. If the school didn't require him and Hikari to go to this trip, he wouldn't bother himself. The only treat for him was being with her alone and away from the S.A.

Hakusen, Kokusen and the other elite academies was required to send two representatives from each school to go to a trip in Boston. A famous University was congregating all the elite schools in Japan to observe if the students from these academies were good enough to enter the infamous university. It's up to the representatives on how they will carry themselves as a delegate of a good academy.

Kei and Hikari, being the top students were sent for the trip. Even though Akira was quite furious for making Hikari stay with Kei for almost 10 days and always hit Tadashi and blame him instead of his mom for sending those two in the trip, Hikari still agreed to the attend. She can smell challenge and she was always up to challenges. Kei will of course agree to go since Hikari will be coming with him. He just can't wait to be away from the nuisance and be with her alone.

Heaving a sigh every now and then, Hikari shifted her attention to Kei.

"Are you alright Takishima?" she questioned

Kei weakly smiled at her.

"I am okay Hikari… Just feeling a little tired…"

It was true. Kei presently finished another tiring occasion in the company and he didn't even have the time to rest. After that business matter, he went straight to the airport to meet Hikari and the other delegates. Talk about being so busy and hectic.

Seeing the situation of her friend, Hikari felt the pang of concern for her friend.

_I hope he will be alright…_

--------------

After a few hours, the private plane landed in Boston. They get off the plane and headed to the hotel reserved for them.

Hakusen and Kokusen representatives shared one limousine. It will be their ride to the hotel and normally in this scenario, Hikari will be hyper in this road trip but strangely she wasn't. The guy representative of Kokusen looked at her perplexed, he was sure Hikari would be overexcited by now but instead, she was acting the opposite. She knew Hikari well; after all she was his friend for he is Saiga Yahiro.

"Nah Hikari-chan? Is there a problem? You don't want to be here?" Yahiro spoke with his sarcastic tone.

Beside Yahiro sat a brown haired girl with a face so stiff and strict. She was the other representative of Kokusen.

Hikari snapped and looked at him, Kei on the other hand sat beside her with his back fully inclined in the seat and his eyes were closed.

"Oh? No… I mean of course not! I am here to prove them that Hakusen Academy is the best!" she turned to Kei. "Right Takishima?"

Kei heaved a deep sigh and forced to give her a smile.

"Of course…" he replied.

Hikari's eyes go saddened. She knew Kei was still feeling not good.

Yahiro eyed them and realized the reason why Hikari was gloomy. He smirked.

"Oh I see…"

Kei and Hikari looked at him questioning. The girl beside Yahiro looked at him as well.

"Well… Now I know why Hikari-chan is acting so strange… She is concerned with Kei-kun?" He said scornfully.

"What?!" Hikari hissed.

Yahiro just put his usual cynical smile while Kei looked at him with annoyance.

"Mah... Kei-kun is always tired because of the works in the company… If that condition of yours proceeds, I'm afraid you can't give the auditors a great impression as the representative of Hakusen…" he sardonically states.

Hikari gritted her teeth. She felt the same annoyance, when Kei was teasing her number two, for Yahiro. She began to open her mouth to defend her friend when Kei lifted his hand as a gesture to stop.

"Yahiro… Being busy in the company doesn't make my capability decrease… I can still prove to all of you that Hakusen is number one because the number one student studies there…" he boasted with an eyebrow cocked and a sarcastic smirk.

"Right Hikari?" he added.

Hikari almost got annoyed because of his bragging about being the number one but she put that aside when he saw that the normal Kei was there again. She just grinned.

"Right!" She cheered with closed fist in the air.

The brown haired girl beside Yahiro smirks at them with disgust. Probably, she sensed the threat lingering on those two. On the other hand, her partner just smirks at them. Honestly, Yahiro intentionally irritates them so he can get Hikari and Kei's spirits up. They were still his friends and knowing Yahiro, that was only his way of caring for people and unknown to him, Kei was aware with it.

30 minutes had passed and they arrived at the hotel. Hikari and Kei's rooms were in the same floor.

"Number 403…" Hikari said as she found her room.

"404 is mine…" Kei murmured.

He actually smiled when he knew that her room was next to him but the young damsel was too busy appreciating the things in the hotel so she didn't get the chance to glance at her partner's rare smiles. He doesn't mind though, he was happy watching her having fun.

Before he can enter his room, Hikari skipped towards him.

"Are you sure you are alright Takishima?" she asked really concerned.

He smirked.

"Of course I am… Get in your room and change… We will have a meeting with the important staffs of the University today… We should have a good impression okay? But don't work yourself too hard okay?" he said smiling.

This gives Hikari a sheer of relief since Kei sounded fine and determined. This boosted her spirits up.

She nodded. "Yosh! We will give our best Takishima!" She said with fist in the air.

He smiled and nodded at her too.

--------------

Hikari was standing at the lobby waiting for her partner; she has to give something to him. Her usual attire in Hakusen was her S.A. uniform with loosened necktie and blazer that were not buttoned. She wore her usual dark brown old shoes and dark grey socks. She actually didn't mind going to Hakusen like that, but being here was a different matter, she needed to earn a good impression. As she stood there together with the other representatives, Hikari caught the attentions of most of the other students, especially the guys. She was in her usual uniform but today, she looked so…elite.

She was in her new S.A. uniform that was given by Akira. Her yellow necktie was fully tied and the blazer was buttoned. She wore the dark blue skirt that slip a little high in the mid-thigh (that makes her legs look sexy), black long socks that lengths below her knees and dark brown shiny new shoes that has a little inch of wide heels. Her hair was tied in a neat pony-tail and she did some powdering on her face. She was the perfect elite student of Hakusen.

When she sensed the arrival of her partner, Hikari turned her back to look at him, and then, her mind was blown away.

Like Hikari, Kei was in his usual S.A. uniform, except that it was new and he wore it differently today unlike how he usually wears it. Kei, instead of having a loosened tie, had his grey necktie tied fully. His blazer was buttoned, his pants are well-ironed, you will be shy to touch it, and his dark brown shoes are shiningly polished. Not to mention, the thing that made Hikari dazed and stare at him was his light brown locks that were usually messy and ruffled was now brushed to the back of his head with little hairs hanging on his forehead. His hair was now gelled away from his visage that's why his flawless features were emphasized more. He never wears his hair like this.

Kei smirked and cocked one eyebrow upon seeing the dazed Hikari.

"Hikari?" he said as he snapped his fingers in front of her.

Hikari snapped and came back to reality. She blush a little when she realized that Kei was already standing in front of her.

"A…A-no… Here…"

She stretched her arm and gave him the eyeglasses with ivory colored rims.

"What is this?" he questioned.

Before she can answer, Hikari slipped the rim on her ears to wear it but she didn't look at him.

"Akira gave it to us… She said that it will add to the effect of portraying a good student…"

She felt awkward looking at him since she was afraid that she might get dazed again.

Kei examined the specs and recognized that it has the same color like Hikari's specs.

"Same colors…" he murmured with a scornful smirk on his face.

"Th-That's my idea… I just want us to be uniformed together… We are partners right?" she stammered.

He sneered again. For Kei's eyes, Hikari was so cute when she felt nervous or just being out of herself.

He put the specs and turned to her.

"How do I look?" he teased with a sweet smile on his face as he intentionally posed to look more handsome.

Hikari squeaked.

_He looked a hell lot handsome!_

"Great…" she murmured while trying to hide her real perspective in Kei's appearance.

Kei smiled to himself, of course he is not dense like her.

"You too… You look pretty on those specs…"

It was true, she was cute in her specs.

"A-Arigato…" She stammered.

Kei gave him a sincere smile.

"We have to go…" He said.

He gestured the way to Hikari and they, together with the other students, moved their way outside the hotel.

--------------

It had been 3 hours since they've arrived at the university and for the past hours, Kei, Hikari, Yahiro and the others students were still mingling with the university's auditors. They made a trip around the university and every student made their way to open up a conversation that might impress the university's personnel.

As expected, the number one student of the number one school got all the attention and the praise from the important personnel. Talking in fluent English and flawlessly kept up his composure, Kei earns the admiration of the most the professors and even the students, especially the girls. Hikari was so amazed. It's not that she can't speak fluent English, she was actually good at it but it was just, Kei spoke the language like he was actually living in the U.S. Hikari stayed by his side and almost stunned with the awesomeness Kei was presenting but whenever he will tap her shoulder, she'll shake it all off, keep up the pace and give her best shot.

"I admire you for that Mr. Takishima and Ms. Hanazono…" said the chairperson of the university after Hikari and Kei gave their judgment about why should the university consider the students in their school.

"Yes… Thank you for your compliment…" Kei thanked ever so composed.

"We will be glad if you consider our viewpoint…" Hikari added in a cool, calm and collected tone.

The Chairperson smirks and it earned the partners to be perplexed.

"I am sorry about that Mr. Takishima and Ms. Hanazono… I just kept wondering on how the both of you keep your relationship without affecting your ranks as the top students of your academy…"

Kei and Hikari tilted their heads, questioning.

The Chairperson chuckled again.

"I mean… The two of you are dating right? It can't be denied… You two look good with each other… It is really obvious…"

Kei and Hikari felt the blood rushed to their faces. They didn't expect that the chairperson will mingle their works with their personal lives, but he is the chairperson, so they have to answer well whatever the question was, just to gain good criticism.

"Yes… We don't mix personal relationships with studies…" Kei started while pretending to act natural and like he wasn't affected with the presumption of the chairperson about him and Hikari.

"Yes… And besides, loving each other and being a best student isn't hard to do… We create ourselves to be an inspiration to one another…" Hikari said despite the embarrassment in the assumption.

"Loving?" Kei thought.

The chairperson smiled and Hikari can sense that Kei was mockingly grinning again.

Alas, the day ended and the students were now heading to the hotel. On the way, Kei's face was still plastered with smile. He just can't believe that Hikari actually accepted the assumption of the Chairperson that she is Kei's girlfriend. While he was having fun with his own fantasies, Hikari on the other hand was blushing.

Kei can't help to let out a low chuckle. Hikari turned to him and she knew that the mockeries will start.

"Why are you still smiling?! What is so funny?!" She hissed while sitting beside him in the same limousine.

Kei cocked one eyebrow and looked at her.

"You…"

"What?!" She retaliated.

"You are so funny… Why are you still red?"

Hikari gritted her teeth but at the same time, blush. She turns her face away from Kei and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tch… It's only for this week okay?" she said still beat red.

"What's for this week?" He sardonically asked.

"Tch!" She turned to him. "You know it! Acting as your girlfriend in front of those important people!" She furiously stated.

Kei let out a chuckle again.

"So it's all about that… The reason why your face is still red…" he said while laughing.

Hikari squeaked as she realizes that she just spilled the reason of why she was still blushing. Her face turned redder if ever that's possible. Good thing, they solo the limousine and no Yahiro or other students can hear their little cat fight and her infuriated blushing.

Kei laughed again and that made her more annoyed. She can't say anything to regain her coolness. She just gritted her teeth more and tightly clenched the hem of her skirt.

"Well… I don't mind if they think you are my girlfriend…" he decided to pull off the mockeries, "Just give your best shot okay Hikari?" Kei said to her while genuinely smiling.

Hikari raise one eyebrow trying to figure out if he was still being sarcastic or honest. But those rare sweet smiles of his never lie, so she was kind of sure that he was being sincere.

She gazed to his face and once again, it never failed to get her attracted to those perfect features.

"Ha-Hai…" she merely said and looked away.

Kei smiled. He was not dense like her, he know what is the reasons behind Hikari's strange actions.

They arrived at the hotel and all of the students went straight to their own rooms. It's a tiring day and they know that the next days will be no different so they need the energy for the upcoming events.

"Are you okay Takishima?" Hikari said while the two of them stands in front of their doors.

Hikari had noticed the frequent massage of Kei in the back of his neck and his nose bridge. Was he having a bad head ache?

Kei turned to her and was so touched with her affection. She was always like this, caring too much for the others.

"Yes… Just a little tired…" he said with a smile.

_Right… He just finished a meeting in his company then he needed to go to the gathering… I bet he is so tired…_

"Well… Take a rest now… Watch your health okay?" she said and still worried.

Kei smiled at her.

"Yes… I will… Mah… My girlfriend is so sweet!" he teased her a bit.

Hikari turned red and pouted her mouth. Instead of fighting back, she opened her door, went inside and slammed it hard.

Kei laughed more and before he can open his own door, Hikari opened her door slightly, peak her head and stuck her tongue out from her mouth.

Kei can't help but to chuckle much louder on how cute Hikari was acting. She then closed her door again and decided to go to bed.

Kei was left there standing still looking at her door. He smiled again but suddenly, a sharp pain bash in his head. Maybe another bad head ache, he thought.

He slipped off his specs and massaged the part between his eyes. He heaved a deep sigh then went to his room to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another tiring day.

--------------

The next days were no different. Kei and Hikari were stuck together trying to earn good impressions from the university's critic. They went to debates, classes and even mingle with the top students studying in the university. As expected, Kei and Yahiro are the most popular among the girls but the professors and others staffs were quite amused with Kei and Hikari's 'relationship'. They never knew that two people with infinite intelligence and capability will match so well together, if only they knew the true deal between those two.

Thus, the pretension of being the popular couple in the academy goes on. The other students that they were together with the trip were also convinced that the two were really dating, except Yahiro. He will just smirk and gave sardonic comments.

Hikari was never comfortable with the dishonesty but Kei made the things easier and more comfortable for her, so pretending to be his girlfriend wasn't a bad idea after all. She even thought that what if they make the fake relationship into a true one; she just blushed because of her stupid thoughts.

--------------

So it's the 9th day of the trip and all are relaxing in their hotel rooms. The last day will be tomorrow so the organizers of this trip decided to make a party for the elite students, a formal one.

It's night time and the party was going to start anytime.

Hikari already prepared herself for the party. She sat in front of a big mirror while fixing her hair. She finished putting her ivory clips in the both sides of her hair that was above her ears. She looked herself at the mirror and honestly, she didn't think that she looked bad, actually she think she looked nice.

She was wearing a white tube dress that lengths a few inches below her knees with pearls beaded in the center of the chest area. She partnered it with strapped sexy shoes that were the same color of her dress. She powdered her face a little and put on some hot pink lip gloss that emphasized her lips. She stared again in her reflection and she looked dashing.

"Really… Why am I trying so hard to look good…?" she thought even though she knew what was the answer. It's for Kei for all she knows.

Hikari blushed at the moment again. She then shakes her head to put aside the embarrassment and she marched straight to the door. She needed to check her partner if he was ready because oddly he didn't went out of his room for the past 6 hours.

"Takishima?" She called while she knocked his door.

"Takishima?!" She called louder.

Then she heard footstep coming from the inside and when he opened it, she was kind of not pleased seeing him like this.

After opening the door to welcome her, he walked back to his bed and lay on his back. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his face.

Hikari went inside and closed the door and took a good look at him

Kei lay on his bed with ruffled hair and reddened face. He was wearing his socks, pants and polo that he wore yesterday. His clothes were disheveled and he was sweating mad. He look messed up.

"Takishima?" She called.

Feebly, he sat up to the bed and look at her with his hand still on his face.

"Gomen Hikari… I think I can't accompany you in tonight's party…" he apologized weakly but still managed to give her a smile.

Hikari's expression turned vexed. Hurriedly, she jumped to his bed and sat in front of him. She placed a hand on his forehead to feel it.

"Takishima! You're burning! Why didn't you tell me you're sick! I'm just beside your room!" she scolded but panicking.

Kei halfheartedly smile. She was always like this, caring, he thought.

"I don't want to disturb you Hikari…" he muttered.

"Nonsense! You should have told me! Tch! Is there a medicine here?"

She quickly swung her feet in the side of the bed and run to the bathroom. She opened each cabinet hoping to find some medicine and she did found some.

"You can't drink medicine if your stomach is empty! Stay here! I'll be back soon!" she said it fast and ran towards the door. After several seconds, Hikari was out of his sight.

"Honestly… People like you…" he muttered with a weak smile on his face.

--------------

Instead of heading to the lobby, where the party will be held, Hikari went straight to the hotel kitchen and asked the chef if he can make her some porridge. Of course, the chef agreed and started to make her requested dish.

The dish was ready and Hikari ask if it can be delivered in room 404, of course the kitchen staff obeyed.

The staff and Hikari were ready to go to the elevator when two girls from other academy block their way.

"Oh boy…" Hikari hissed in her thoughts. These girls always intimidate her and Kei and maybe, they presumed that the couple was a threat so they tried their best to intimidate them or try to find something that they might use against them.

"What?" Hikari asked obviously irritated.

"My, my… don't be so hot headed Hikari-chan…" The girl said with a devious smile on her face.

"That's right… We are just here to greet you…" the other girl added, "Mah… What is that? Porridge? For Kei-kun? Is he sick? I didn't see him with you today…"

Hikari can feel her veins throbbing with annoyance. She was so annoyed with how nosy these girls were.

"Porridge? Kei-kun is sick? Mah… I don't know the famous Takishima Kei gets sick like a child to the extent that he can't get off of his room and needed his girlfriend to get him some foods… Mah… I'm sure that kind of news will sure spread lovingly…"

_Really! Takishima is just a human! Why are they making a big deal out of his fever! He is just human!_

For the first time, Hikari hated him for being The Takishima Kei. If he wasn't the famous Kei, heir of the powerful Takishima Group, people will understand him better, but then again, she knew that Kei wasn't the one to blame, it's the stupid people with shallow understandings.

Hikari always loved Kei's infinite capability and talent, this always boosted her up to challenge him over and over again, but in situations like this, people expect too much from him like he wasn't human at all but just a good-looking working machine. They can't even understand that Kei was also one of them, why can't they understand that part of him? Why that part of him was being used up against him? She doesn't want anyone to remark such bad things about her rival.

Hikari clenched her fist on her sides because of the anger she felt for the shallowness of these girls. Really, will they do anything, even if it was this shallow just to get even with Hikari and Kei?

She was ready to fight back but before she can open her mouth, a certain young lad appeared.

"Mah Hikari-chan… You always have weird tastes for foods… You like porridge now?" Yahiro said to Hikari who was surprised like those two girls.

Hikari tilted her head trying to figure out what Yahiro was up to.

"You don't want to go to the party I bet… Who would want to if your boyfriend is up to his room busying himself to those paper works he needed to do for his company…?" Yahiro said followed by a smirk.

Hikari understood it, so she decided to cooperate in the little play Yahiro was pulling.

"Yes… Takishima is busy right now… I will go to eat with him upstairs… They said that eating porridge together will be… er… ro-romantic…?" she faltered.

The girls cocked their eyebrows and looked at her like she was some kind of a weirdo.

"Romantic…?" the girl sarcastically chuckled.

"Why? Is there a problem with that Fuka-chan?" He said with a bright threatening fake smile.

"Wh-Wha… Yahiro-kun…" The Fuka girl nervously stammered as she sensed the danger in his voice.

"I don't know why you girls are here in this trip… You are just people who can't do anything good to their lives that's why you just settled for hounding someone who were better than the two of you…" he said in a cool low voice.

"What did you say?!?" The other girl said getting really angry with Yahiro.

Yahiro looked at her and shrugged, "Ah… Dita-chan… I can't believe you joined Fuka-chan in this nonsense harassment… You two can't really do anything right in your lives huh…"

Dita and Fuka's expression turned bitterly upset, they want to slap Yahiro in the face but they know they can't do that unless they want their family's company to accomplish bankruptcy courtesy of the Saiga Corporation.

"And oh… one thing…" Yahiro continued, "So what if Kei-kun is sick? Was there a problem with that? Anybody can get sick…" he gestured on those two, "Why? Was the two of you so immune from sickness…? What are you anyways, a bunch of aliens or a bunch of weirdoes? "

Dita and Fuka are on the verge of exploding and crying. Hikari also thought that Yahiro was getting a little too harsh, but she doesn't bother to interfere. These girls needed to be chastised.

"You are despicable…" Fuka said bitterly as her eyes started to water.

Instead of getting mad, Yahiro smirked upon remembering a certain brunette girl that always calls him despicable. It was his favorite girl, Yamamoto Megumi.

"Oh? Well then, thank you for calling me that but really, I want to hear it from only one person…" he leaned his head close to them, "So… don't ever call me that okay?" he said in a frightening tone.

The girls were now too frightened so they tugged each other arms and quickly went away while cursing under their breath.

Hikari and the kitchen staff stand there while they watch the two girls scramble out of their sight.

She turned to look at the staff and gestured him to go first in the room. When the staff was out of her sight--

"Arigato Yahiro!" she thanked him with beaming smile.

Instead of saying 'you're welcome', he just smirked.

"So… Kei-kun was sick huh…?" he asked.

"Right…" she responded sadly.

"Pfft… I knew he will get sick sooner… Poor thing… Forced to manual labor despite of being only a student…"

Hikari snapped and looked at him really mad.

"Don't say those trash talks about him!" She growled.

Yahiro smirks, "Mah… What a great girlfriend Kei have…"

"Yo-You're wrong!" she barked stammering.

Yahiro snickered and muttered, "Whatever…"

He then turned his way to the left and walk to leave her.

"Ah! Arigato Yahiro! I knew you are a good person… That's why Megumi like you very much!" She yelled and giggled.

Yahiro was stopped from his track and turned around.

"What are you saying?!" he yelled back while his face was blushing.

"You know what I am saying!" she replied still smiling.

Yahiro muttered 'tch' and proceeded with his track while still blushing.

"Arigato!" she yelled once more. Yahiro just wave his hand while walking away.

Hikari was left there with a smile on her face. She then pressed the button of the elevator to go to the floor where Kei's room was there.

"Yosh! Time to go up!" she said ever so enthusiastic.

--------------

Hikari was standing again in the same door of room 404. She turned the knob and let herself in.

"Takishima?" she called.

"Yes?" he weakly responded.

Kei slowly pulled his blanket away from his body and tried to sit up over his bed. Hikari ran towards him. She spotted the porridge on the table beside his bed.

"You should eat now…" she said as she pulled a chair to sit onto.

Hikari opened the cover of the pot and dip the spoon in the porridge. She remembered something from before. When Kei was sick too, she made porridge but he didn't have the chance to eat it. She too didn't have the chance to feed him. Was this day the continuation of what had happened before?

"You want me to feed you?" She asks while having the feelings of _de javu_.

Kei gently nodded.

"You can't feed yourself?"

"Yeah…"

"I-I see…" She stammered nervously, "Then leave it to me…"

Now both of them really felt that the history repeated itself. It's okay though except for Hikari, she didn't want to fail in feeding him again. She won't bash a hot spoon in his cheek and won't spill the porridge all over the floor. She was determined to do it right this time.

Slowly and surely, she lifted the spoon in Kei's mouth so he can easily eat it. After tasting the half of the porridge in the spoon, he let out a soft cough.

"Wh-Why?! Is something wrong?" She asked almost standing from her chair.

"J-Just a little hot…"

Hikari sat again and looked at the spoon still with half porridge (since Kei consumed the other half) in it. Without thinking, she put the spoon in her mouth and ate the porridge.

Kei was surprised.

"You are right… It is still hot--"

Before she can continue what she was going to say, she just realized that she just eat the same food in the same spoon that Kei used! That means…

_Indirect Kiss!_

Hikari flustered and suddenly panicked.

"Ah Ah! I'll just wash this spoon… Sorry about that…" she stuttered.

Kei secretly smiled and before she can get off on her seat, he held her wrist to stop her.

"It's okay Hikari… I don't mind it…" he gently spoke.

"O-Okay…" she obeyed and sat again.

She fed Kei wordlessly as she put all her embarrassment away from her thoughts. After three spoons of porridge, he can't eat more.

Kei was actually enjoying what was happening. Getting fed by Hikari was always in his dreams but today was not the right time for that dream to come true. He was afraid that if he ate more than three spoons, he will soon throw up and that event will definitely be embarrassing. He didn't like Hikari to saw him throwing up.

"Okay… Then here, drink your medicine…" Hikari said as she put the porridge aside and hand the tablets to Kei.

Kei drank the two tablets. He put a hand on his face as he started to feel the head ache again.

Hikari came closer to him and put a hand on his forehead.

"You're fever isn't going down…" she withdrew her hand and felt the moist over it, "You're sweating too… Have you taken a shower?"

Kei weakly shook his head.

Without thinking twice, Hikari got off from her seat and opened Kei's drawers.

Kei just watched her, perplexed. What could she be doing? He thought.

When Hikari found some small towels, she went straight to the bathroom and damped it with water.

She returned to Kei and held the back of his head.

"At least we can do this…" she said.

Hikari wiped the damp towel to Kei's face. She rubs his forehead, his cheeks and his chin while her other hand supported the back of his head.

"She is so caring…" Kei thought.

Hikari was so caught up with her wiping that she didn't get the chance to see him smiling affectionately.

Her damp towel made its way to his neck and to the base of it. She started to unbutton the first three buttons of his polo so she can wipe more skins.

Faltering, she looked up to Kei, "We should change your clothes… it's damp with sweats…"

Without complaining, Kei unbuttoned his polo and slip it off from his body. Hikari's eyes widen and felt the room get stuffy, or was it only her?

"I have some clothes there…" he pointed his bottom closet.

She went to the closet and found some with white pajamas.

_De javu much…_

Hikari handed his clothes to him.

"A… A-no… Don't put your shirt yet… I-I will wipe your body first okay? C-Call me if you are done with the pants…" she stuttered. Hikari felt so nervous and awkward because of staying in the same room with Kei while he will undress himself.

Kei nodded and Hikari turned her back.

Her imagination worked when she heard the sounds Kei was making while undressing. In her mind, she can saw him taking his clothes off.

SMACK! Hikari physically smacked herself because of what her mind was trying to view.

_Why am I having these perverted thoughts?!_

"I'm done…"

Her thoughts were interrupted then she turned around to see him.

Despite of herself, Hikari moved in the center of the bed so she can be in front of him.

Kei was still messed up. His face was still reddened and he breathes hard. Hikari felt sad and she wanted him to feel better soon.

She sat on Kei's side and she began wiping his shoulders with the damp towel. Her hands began to shake in spite her resistance to not to.

_This is really awkward…He is half naked!_

Kei can feel Hikari's struggle, he didn't want to be nuisance to her but what can he do? He needed her.

Impulsively, maybe due to the high fever he felt, Kei closed his eyes and leaned his face to her bare shoulder that earned the damsel to get surprised.

"Takishima?! What is it? Are you passing out?" She panicked.

"No…" he opened his eyes, "I'm sorry for being a nuisance to you Hikari… You can leave me if you want to…"

"What are you saying?!" Hikari asked in surprise. She really wasn't expecting Kei to feel something like this.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you… Please forgive me…" he said imperceptibly whereas his face was still in her shoulder.

"Wrong… It's not nuisance… I'm glad I can help you…" she whispered and decided to wipe his back, "Takishima is always there for me even though he is busy with schools and works… So I don't mind taking care of him… This is the least thing I can do… Besides, I always cause you a lot of trouble… It's a little pay back…"

Kei can feel her smiling. After all, Hikari was always like this.

He kept himself from that position until Hikari finished wiping his back. Just as reluctant, he withdrew himself from her and saw the view of a smiling Hikari. He can't help but to smile to himself.

She helped him to put on his shirt and she laid him on his bed.

She went to his closets again and pulled out some fresh socks. He removed Kei's socks and replaced it with new ones.

"You should wear some socks so your feet won't feel cold…"

As Hikari was on his feet, Kei looked at her.

"Are you always like this when caring someone who is sick? Always compassionate?" He asked while smiling. How can he still smile when he was feeling sick and all?

Hikari turned to him with a big grin when she finished putting his new socks.

"No! Actually, you are the only one I have the chance to take care while sick…"

"Really?"

Hikari nodded. Kei felt lucky for it, at least he knows that he was the only one Hikari was taking care of when sick. Although he knew that it was just a 'yet', it will be great until it last.

--------------

It's already 10pm and an hour had already passed but Kei wasn't sleeping at all.

"You are still hot Takishima…" Hikari worriedly remarked when she slipped a hand on his forehead and sat in the seat beside his bed.

"I am really sorry for this Hikari… You can go back to the party… Or to your room if you wanted to…" Kei softly said.

"What are you saying? I don't want to go to the party alone… You know I don't like formal parties unless you are there to keep me company…"

Kei just watched her talk.

"Besides… I'd rather take care of you than go there…" she touched Kei's forehead and brushed away the hair from his eyes, "It felt much happy to be with you here…" then she smiled.

Kei's eyes softened as he heard those words. Hikari was so kind and like the thing he said when he was on the situation like this before: for better or for worst, the one and only one that can move his heart was Hikari. It's true and he was so right to be in love with this girl.

Without her permission, he grabbed Hikari's wrist and pull her atop of him. Hikari's eyes widened when her face was pressed on his shoulder. She can hear his loud thumping heart against her ear.

Kei's hand was on the back of her head and the other one wrapped around her waist.

"O-Oi Taki--"

"Please… Let us be like this… Just for now…" he pleaded.

Hikari's mind was seemed to be mesmerized by his soft voice. She just let her body leaned over his burning one.

The damsel's hair was brushing against his face and he intoxicatingly inhaled the sweet scent of her locks.

"You know… I always knew your hair was soft…" he tangled his fingers in her raven silk, "That's why I always wanted to touch it…"

Hikari listened to him though it's like that she should not be hearing this and he should not be telling this to her, but by impulse, all the feelings are pouring out despite of themselves.

"I always wonder how it smells… I never knew that it smelled sweeter than I expected…" he added while closing his eyes and letting himself get addicted with her fragrance.

"I always thought that you are strong, but I never knew that when you are atop me, you can be this light…"

Hikari continued to listen to him not noticing that her face gets redder and redder with every word he said.

"I never pay attention to this but your waist was so small… I wonder where you put the numerous amounts of foods that you always eat…." He chuckled and she secretly pouted.

Really, he was sick and she was concerned, but being in this situation was rather, a heaven for them.

The young lad reached her hand and by this, Hikari lifted her head but move carefully so she was still in his embrace.

Kei laced his long fingers with her slender ones.

"I always wonder how your fingers will fit mine… I never knew that it will fit perfectly…" he fuzzily said while looking at the tangled fingers in his hand.

_What is this hazy feeling…?_

Hikari knows very well that she likes Kei. Since that date on the amusement park, her mind became clouded with Kei's images. She never knew that she will be the someone whom when Kei smiles, she will feel so much happiness. Putting aside all the innocence and the rational thinking, she knows that she was so much in love with him.

"I always hope that I can hold your hands and your body like this…"

Kei looked at her with eyes full of love. She was aware of the possibility that Kei likes her, but she always ended up denying it to herself. Assumptions can lead to broken hearts and defeat. She was not sure about his feelings but after hearing this, one thing was sure, her heart likes what she thought Kei feels and even though the time will come and make her know that her assumptions were false, she was sure that she will stay in love with this guy always.

She grinned, "I wonder if this was the effect of your fever… You tend to be not in your usual self when you are sick…"

Kei just smiled, a smile saying that what he had said was true and wasn't the effect of something else.

"I hope you won't forget what you said after you recovered from you fever…" she gently said while looking at him affectionately.

"Why?" he questioned… lovingly.

Hikari grinned, "Secret…"

Kei smiled at her. He wished for the millionth time that this moment will never end. Although he knew that he didn't give Hikari a direct to the point confession, he knew that despite her denseness, some of his words reached her heart. He knew of it; he can feel it with the way how she looked at him. This moment will end but he had no regrets, thanks to the fever, somehow Kei had expressed his deep and unending passion for her.

"Good night…" Hikari whispered and smiled. Kei had suddenly fell in his deep slumber and left Hikari swimming in mushiness and giddiness.

--------------

The warm sheen of the sunlight came beaming and hit Hikari's sleeping face. Feeling the warmth of the light prickling her soft skin, she opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep in a different room. As the memory from the last night flash in her mind, Hikari's face turned red and it wasn't because of the sunlight.

The 'confession' thingy, or what she think it was, that happened last night was now over and she didn't know if either of them would act like nothing had happened.

Hikari was ready to get up when a sudden weight kept her pinned in the bed. She looked down to see that Kei was still slumbering in her shoulder and his arms were around her waist.

Hikari's face turned bright red.

"Ah… Takishima?" she whispered but he didn't move.

"Takishima??" she whispered louder and poked his cheek.

Kei didn't open his eyes instead he just moved his face lower to the thing that he thought was a pillow and slowly rubbed his cheek on it.

Hikari's face turned brighter red and her little hairs in the back of her neck stood up. Kei was rubbing his cheek on her breast!

"TAKISHIMA!" Hikari said furiously and pulled Kei's ear, together with his head, away from her chest.

"What?!" Kei asked really annoyed because of her intrusion to his nice sleep with his soft pillow.

Kei was surprised with her expression; her face was so red that he thought she was going to faint, she was biting her lower lip and she looked at him like she was going to cry.

Then it hit him when he noticed that his arms were still wrapped around her waist and the 'soft pillow' was indeed her perfect mounds.

Kei hurriedly pull himself from her and slapped his face with his hand.

"Hi-Hikari… I don't know… I am sorry…" He said while hiding his embarrassment behind his hand.

Hikari just looked at him and she can't help to let out a chuckle.

Kei looked at her confused, it's not like he wanted it but he expected that Hikari will be mad by now, not chuckling.

"Are you really okay?" she said as she moved herself near him and touched his forehead.

"Oh! You're back to normal… But your face wasn't… It is still red…" She giggled.

Kei twitched and let out a 'tch' sound.

"Well, pardon me…" he said annoyed.

Hikari's eyes saddened that earned another confused Kei. Is she really into mood swings right now?

"You made me worried again last night… I hope you can watch your health more often… I even thought that you will pass out…"

Kei eyes softened and he sat exactly in front of Hikari.

"Sorry… I will take note of that… I promise…"

Kei smiled at her and her feelings came to life again. The memories from last night flash again in her mind and it made her uneasy.

"Ta-Takishima…" she called feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

Kei murmured 'hmm' to refer as to what it is.

"La-Last night… Do you remember what you told me…?"

Kei's eyes widened as he recalls it. His face turned a little pink but obvious enough to be noticed by Hikari.

"So you remembered it…" She smiled. She was quite sure that his blushing face answered her right.

"Well… What about it, Hikari?" He asked.

"Nothing!" she playfully grinned.

Kei cocked one eyebrow and narrow his eyes on her.

"Nothing isn't nothing with you…"

"Well then, it's a secret!" She teasingly said.

All she wanted was for him to remember his words. At least she knew that it wasn't bad to expect something from him, after all, his words from the last night make her to do so.

"Well… Let's leave it that way…" he smiled, "Aren't you going to your room? You were still in your formal dress…" he pointed.

Hikari almost forgot about changing clothes. She looked at herself to realize that she was indeed still in her dress and the whole time, she slept with her shoes still on her feet.

"Oh… Okay! I'll go get change now! Oh… We better get ready! We are going back today!" she reminded him happily.

Kei can feel the disappointment of not enjoying his time alone with Hikari. Yes, they were away from the S.A. and they even pretended to be a cute couple, but all those times, they just stick with their work to earn good impressions. They didn't even have the time to chat for the reason that at the end of the day, they were too tired to do anything but to sleep. He did get some time with Hikari alone but it's just because he was sick. He did have some great feelings when he said those words while Hikari was atop him and got intoxicated in her sweet scent, but that just lasted for a short time and he had unintentionally dozed off in her shoulders, not to mention, did something perverted to her. Gladly, being Hikari, things like that soon fluttered away from her mind.

"So little time…" he murmured to himself as he watched Hikari swung her feet over the side of his bed.

He decided to do the same and walk Hikari towards his door. They reached the place and when Hikari held the knob, she didn't open it.

_Why am I hesitating?_

Why? It's because she was waiting for something to happen. When she decided to gave up the thought and just shake it off, she turned to Kei with a big grin in her face.

"Well then! See you later Takishima!"

Her smile was big but her eyes told something of the opposite. He can sense it, and he smiled.

She twisted the knob to open when his hand pushed the door to close it again. Bewildered, Hikari turned to him but before she can react about something, Kei gently pushed her gently against the door and leaned over her.

His soft stares make her thoughts lost on those golden eyes. As she watched his face got closer to her and made herself drown in his fondness, Hikari closed her eyes to get ready for something she thought that she had been waiting for.

Kei closed his eyes as well. He didn't know if this was right, but his heart was telling him that it was the right thing to do. It was Hikari's lips that he was going to take so trying this again will be worth it.

Nervously, he moved his body closer to her. So close to the point that he can feel every tension her body reacts. He didn't mind though, he knows she can feel the same.

Slowly, his lips reached her soft ones and the shock of this sensation run through their bodies.

It's just a simple kiss, yet it was so full of passion and soon, they realized that they wouldn't be able to stop.

They kissed like there's nothing they will ever want but this. Hikari teetered a little but Kei caught her waist and just pulled her closer against him. Feeling his support, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kisses of his taking lips.

Nothing is greater that this… yet.

Reluctantly, she withdrew herself because of gasping for breath. She slightly pushed his shoulders, but not too far so their noses can still touch each other.

Panting and embarrassed despite of herself she looked up to him, "Why do you always kiss me whenever I take care of you when you were sick…?"

Kei smiled. She is so cute, he thought. He leaned his forehead to her and kissed her in the nose.

"Well… Why do you wait for it?"

Her expression became a mixture of guiltiness, embarrassment and annoyance, "What are you saying?!"

"I know you are waiting for it…"

"So not…"

"Yes you are…"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are…"

They stayed there for quite some time arguing with the useless thing while they stayed close with foreheads touching and arms wrapped around each other.

"Well at least I'm not a kissing monster!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Then, I am your kissing monster… After all you always expect it from me…"

"What?!" She retaliates as she struggled to escape from his embrace, of course, Kei won't let her. He just laughed while watching her failed to escape in his hold.

"You know… Because of your stupidities, I can say that you will forget this when you get back to your old stupid self…"

"WHAT?!" This guy is unbelievable! She just struggled more to escape in his clinch while yelling something like 'don't call me stupid!', 'how dare you!' and 'don't look down on your rival'. Kei amorously smile.

Then something popped in his mind. Kei was a very intelligent guy.

He smirked deviously, "I need to give you something to remember…"

Hikari looked at him with eyes so wide but before she can complain about something, Kei held the back on her neck and leaned his face over her shoulder.

When she acknowledged Kei's lips in her bare skin, something that was intriguing, tickling and teasing pain can be felt into that one spot that was followed with a soft butterfly kiss. And then she felt the little pain that was followed by a kiss went to a different spot, and to the other, and to the other and to the other.

Taking care of Kei while wearing a dress that reveals her bare neck and shoulders was a bad idea, or was it?

At least she thought that she felt the little pain for about eleven times. She didn't know what it was but it sure feels oddly… good.

"There… now you will remember it…" he said with a satisfying smile as he moved his face closer to her once more.

Puzzled, Hikari gazed at the mirror pass his shoulder, then it hit her.

"WHAT IS THIS!" she yelled crazily.

"Hickeys… " he innocently smiled.

"I KNOW! WHY DO YOU GAVE ME THESE!" her face was really, really red.

"Like I said… So you can remember what happened to us…" he still played the innocent smile.

Hikari trembled with embarrassment and anger. Kei chuckled at her reactions as he count the red marks on her neck and shoulders.

"Oh… I gave her eleven…" he devilishly thought.

Hikari have eleven kiss marks on her neck and shoulders, and three of them were visible even if she wears something with closed collar.

"You stupid Takishima!" She yelled as she got out of his room and slammed the door on his face.

Kei was left there laughing on how cute she retaliated.

"Well… I just have to give her that marks again once it fades… Hikari is mine…" he told to himself as he started to prepare for the trip back to Japan.

In her room, Hikari was standing in front of her mirror while she examined the hickeys on her neck and shoulders.

"Mou… That stupid Takishima…"

Then all those things from the last night and this morning gave her another set of mushiness and giddiness.

_I don't mind having these as long as Takishima made it…_

She smiled and felt all warm inside. Sweet.

--------------

They sat in their usual spot in the private plane and Kei was still smiling while Hikari felt all embarrassed. Her closed collar blouse didn't hide the three hickeys in the part of her neck that was near her jaw line. The other students started to whisper and giggled when they saw them together with Hikari's neck full of red marks while assuming that they did 'something' last night since they don't came to the party and spent the rest of the night in Kei's room. Yes, someone saw her get out of his room.

Hikari sat in her seat still blushing furiously.

"It's your fault you know…" she pointed.

"It's just rumors… Beside, you should get used to it… I will make other marks on your neck once it faded…" he coolly replied.

Hikari squeaked and her eyes widens. Her face flustered more that made Kei chuckled again.

She looked at him really annoyed, "Tch!" then she turned her head away to look at the window and gazed at the view.

Hikari should be mad by now but somehow, his words always made her giddy and excited for more. She can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling? Ni-san?" Kei surprisingly said as he leaned his chin over her shoulder and talked in her ear.

Hikari was extremely shocked that she backed away that caused her head to bump into the window of the plane. It didn't hurt though.

"Jumpy much…" he said as he got closer to her leaning her on the window.

"Don't get too close Takishima!" she nervously yelled as he came closer.

"OOOOHHHHH…." The other students chorused as they peaked in Hikari and Kei seats.

So Hikari struggled while Kei teased her and laughed and the students getting amused with the PDA of the two. Yahiro sat still in his seat with his book covering his face while muttering 'oh brother…' and Dita-chan and Fuka-chan sat there still frightened with the heir of Saiga Corporation.

So, they will be back in Japan within a few hours with some news for their Academy especially Kei and Hikari for having the greatest news, and everything will be back to normal, except for the pretending couple in Boston.

So what's the real deal between those two? No one knows. The only thing that was sure was the change between them, they don't mind though, change is good… especially a change like this.

--------------

_So… YEY! It's my first romantic One-shot for the Keikari pairing! I am so hooked up with the feverish Kei that's why I was so inspired to write this! It's a little plot less though and it's mainly in the Passion and only a little for the High Fever part. I want you guys to like it though! And oh… Pardon me for inventing things like a University gather students from Japan to know more about the students on those school… You know, the conference thingy… Well… I hope you don't mind… I just invent that up so I can proceed with the story… Please pardon me!_

_Please read this! I will be happy if you read and review this! I love you guys!! ^_^_

_**P.S.:**__ I do apologize for the grammars, spellings or the likes… I am a lazy proofreader… ^_^_

_**P.S. S.:**__ Sorry for the lame ending! _

_**P.S.S.S.:**__ Did you guys notice that I have a thing for hickeys? Hahaha! Well, in the real life, I don't like hickeys, but I liked it when cute couples did it! Cute couples I only found in anime or in manga… You know, like Kazuma giving Fumino kiss marks in Faster than a kiss, or Usui planting a hickey on Misaki's back in Kaichou wa Maid-sama… Something like that… So I wanted Kei and Hikari do it too! Hahaha! I know they are wholesome… The anime was wholesome and so is Hikari but, except Kei… Hahaha! Didn't you notice? In the manga, Kei wanted to sleep with Hikari! It's just that he was good in restraining himself… Good one! And in the anime, Kei stared at Hikari's breast and blushed! Hahaha! He even made a bet that when Hikari lose to him, he will get her everything! Hahaha! We guys don't know if Kei really did get her everything… Hahaha! So Kei isn't wholesome! Well, not perverted as well… He was just one guy who has this crazy passion for this silly girl… Sweet right? That's why I always like Kei… Because the guy I love was in reality, like him… ^_^ _

_**Last thing! Promise!:**__ Were the characters OOC? Please regard this in your review… So I will stop writing fics like this… Please!! ^_^ don't forget to R&R! I love you guys!_


End file.
